<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milfstuck by Assimars_Bodsword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236455">Milfstuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assimars_Bodsword/pseuds/Assimars_Bodsword'>Assimars_Bodsword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where the epilogues and hs2 arent real and everyone is ok, Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Hyper Ass, Impregnation, Intersex, Lactation, MILFs, Multiboob, Other, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rim job, Selfcest, Surrogacy, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/Other, Transformation, Weight Gain, kind of, ongoing series, whatever you call it when two people are having sex with two different people next to eachother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:23:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assimars_Bodsword/pseuds/Assimars_Bodsword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe taking place before the epilogues and homestuck 2 where nothing I don't want to happen has happened, on a post-game earth C a strange contagious condition appears that turns people into huge MILFs. I have at least four other chapters in this series planned but there is likely to be more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>? - Relationship, Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Davepetasprite &amp; Dave Strider &amp; Karkat Vantas, Davepetasprite/Dave Strider, Davepetasprite/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Roxy Lalonde/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kanaya finds herself to be the first victim of this phenomenon one day and quickly infects Rose soon after.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in a house on earth C, two women madly in love, happily married, were going about their day as usual, it was like any other day, typical, peaceful, a bit of a fall chill, nothing out of the ordinary, at least for now.</p><p>Rose was about to head out the door on a small errand, wrapped up in a fashionable lavender jacket over a casual black dress with long sleeves. She searched around for her handbag and was about to make her first step out the door when her wife came to kiss her goodbye.</p><p>Matching black lipstick met in a brief but passionate smooch as Kanaya put an arm around her lover’s shoulder, looking her deeply in the eyes as she enunciated in a smooth voice.</p><p>“Do you have everything?” </p><p>Rose nodded.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>The human broke into a teasing smile, </p><p>“Yes I’m sure.”</p><p>She felt a bundle of something soft being forced into her hand, looking down she saw a purple striped scarf, one she usually considered on winter days.</p><p>“Just in case you get cold, and here, I packed you something in case you ever get parched or snacking…” she placed a small paper bag on top of the scarf, slipping in another peck on the cheek, stopping to wipe off the smudge of her lipstick from Rose’s face.</p><p>The over-prepared girl giggled as her wife doted on her so severely, returning the kiss and putting on the scarf, teasing her with a “Thanks, mom!” Before heading out the door before she’d be late.</p><p>Kanaya stood there and sighed, thinking about how much she loved her sweet Rose until she felt an odd heat fill her body. She looked down and blinked in shock as she saw her bust beginning to stretch her turtleneck further and further, murmuring in confusion as she prodded as her breasts, pinching herself just to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Her attention was realigned again as the first button on her skirt came undone, a burst of relief coming from her waist as she felt her belly wobble from the sudden extra space.</p><p>She rushed to her room in a heated panic, beginning to peel off her clothes as they grew tighter and tighter, it was too late for her leggings as tears began to form across her thighs. She cursed as she turned to her full-body mirror, gasping as she saw what was occurring from a new perspective.</p><p>She was getting fatter. Gaining weight in “all the right places” and then some. Her tits drooping with heft as stretch marks began to appear around her body, gaining what could only be recognized as a paunch from what would typically take years of binging on red wine and sweets as well as multiple child births to create. Her mouth agape, she gently kneaded it as it’s growth slowed, turning in the mirror as her lower half began to progress well past saddlebags and birthing hips, every inch of curvature jiggling at the slightest provocation. </p><p>She bent down to get a closer look at her face, tits swelling and even sloshing as they hung. Laugh lines. Crow’s feet. Sure she was a grown woman but far too young for these. Or was she? Her investigation was interrupted by a wetness dripping against her front, which turned out to clearly be her nipples beginning to flow with breast milk. It seemed while the rest of her had settled into a resilient hourglass despite her blubbery middle, her boobs continued to get bigger and fuller, her nipples swollen and erect more than she had ever seen them before. </p><p>What was she going to do? She was at least ten years older, more than twice as big and constantly lactating. She paced the room trying to wipe off the milk from her stomach without dripping it onto the floor. </p><p>She put her foot down and decided her course of action. She wrapped a towel around herself and sat at her sewing machine, getting to work.</p><p>Ross sat in the living room later that day, flabbergasted at the situation she was dealing with. Her wife had now apparently experienced multiple pregnancies and years of her life start to fly by in the span of a few hours. She was huge, if it weren’t for her tailoring skills she’d have to be having this talk with her naked. She was old enough to be her… her…</p><p>Her mom.</p><p>She looked up sheepishly at her lover, who was adjusting the makeshift bra created to keep her dripping at bay until she could find a better solution.</p><p>“Do you think this is because of what I said before I left?”</p><p>Kanaya looked down and smiled with a bit of uncertainty to her expression and her voice,</p><p>“Rose- that’s, that is ridiculous I don’t think you would be able to cause…” she gestured to herself, underestimating her new mass and bumping her palm against the underside of her bust, “it wouldn’t be able to cause this.”</p><p>They both sat there quietly for a moment, the human breaking the silence as she stared at her wife’s chest. </p><p>“Ka-Kanaya dear you’re… um.” Her cheeks went red with a loss for words. Two distinct wet spots had formed in the fabric of the custom made shirt.</p><p>The troll looked down, her eyebrows shooting up as she bit her lip, “oh- oh dear, shit… um. H-honey…”</p><p>Rose sat up and walked toward her lover, “H-here let me help mo- h-honey…”, she pulled up the shirt, tapping her chin as she saw the hastily altered bra and </p><p>“Dear if you call me mom one more time I might get pregnant with triplets and start getting grey hairs.” Kanaya said in a mixture of humor and concern for herself.</p><p>After the wet cloth came off Kanaya stifled a noise as she felt the open air on her stiff, wet nipples. She regurgitated her moan as she felt something clamp down tight on one of them and begin to suck, she knew the feeling of her wife’s lips well. She regained control of her breathing, beginning to lift Rose up into her lap, something about this felt right, almost familiar.</p><p>Rose’s mind rewired by lust, she suckled on her wife’s fatty teet unafraid of the second stream of milk sullying her clothes. It felt so normal, so comfortable. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. She hugged every inch of flesh she could reach, afraid of letting go, begging to grow bloated and drowsy, she couldn’t remember how long she had spent in that position, just that it was where she needed to be.</p><p>The beep of an alarm caused her to come to from her wet dream, both parts relieved and disappointed. She turned to kiss Kanaya, seeing the mountainous cougar laying across from her. She sighed and kissed her anyway, accepting that this was her life now, she would love her all the same, and cope with a rancorous addiction to breast milk. She noted that at least she wasn’t craving any now but felt extremely hot.</p><p>She stumbled out of bed and stretched, feeling heavy from her just waking up. As she turned and caught her reflection in the mirror, she realized it wasn’t just a feeling.</p><p>Her body was expanding with fat, though she could swear she felt minute shifting deeper in her body, becoming physically weaker and physically wider. She lifted up her belly, thanking the old gods she didn’t feel any kicking around or other evidence of pregnancy, but cursing as she saw it begin to grow past Kanaya’s circumference. Her roundening tits began to sag over her giant gut as her skin broke out into the minor flaws presented from age and weight gain. </p><p>As things began to slow, she noted that while her hips and butt were surely plentiful with motherly blubber, they were dwarfed by the apron belly that hung to her crotch. What part of this decided whether you were going to work out and stay celibate your entire life or spend it stuffing your face and making babies? It was almost unfair. The last straw was undoubtedly her crow’s feet and laugh lines being accompanied by a double chin and a streak of grey hair.</p><p>Her frustrated cry woke up her spouse, whose glazed over eyes opened wide as she saw the similar transformation that Rose has undergone, though a great deal more upset about it. She wriggled out of bed and walked behind her, reaching around the newly aged and fattened human as much as her arms would allow in a tight embrace. </p><p>“How about I make you some clothes and we both go out and get some coffee?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Double Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On their way to a date with Callie, Roxy finds an enticingly massive milf couple having brunch at the same establishment, only to realize that one of them is most definitely their mom and they go in to investigate, things get wild from there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to write Roxy as femme-leaning nonbinary and going by they/them pronouns, this is technically a "prologues aren't real" AU but I felt like keeping some things from this and felt this was a nice compromise between the fuckery going on with Roxy's gender and a great opportunity to create nonbinary representation in [checks notes] transformation kink fics. Also I am almost certain I will win a noble prize in literature for one of the first literary depictions of the elusive "nonbinary milf" anyway hope ya'll enjoy! I have about 3 more chapters planned with about 4-6 more characters you can expect to get their mombods eventually but I am open to hearing suggestions for characters to milf up in future chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxy was getting ready for another date with their extraterrestrial partner, despite the fact they were often in the same places at the same time they had arrived at the cafe rather fashionably early. They usually just threw on whatever was left of their old clothes that still fit but this time they decided to go with something fancier, wearing a plum colored front tie top with a pair of high-waisted dress pants. It left just enough up to the imagination to get flirty when they felt appropriate.</p><p>As they were about to walk into the coffee shop, someone out of the crowd caused them to do a double take. A couple at a table for two on the patio. Or maybe it was a table for four with only two chairs? They were both built like the sexiest elephants Roxy had ever seen. They weren’t one to ogle but that’s not quite what they were doing here. The heavier of the two had a familiar face, too familiar.</p><p>Calliope, about to be on her way suddenly felt her phone buzz in her pocket, seeing it was her partner calling she quickly accepted it,</p><p>“Hey!! Ready for our date today?”</p><p>Roxy nodded despite the fact that this was a phone call, they sped behind the opposite wall of the building, stage-whispering into the phone.</p><p>“Yes. Uh-huh. Um… Callie you’re not gonna believe this, I’m at the coffee shop and um uh…. my mom is here.”</p><p>“Oh you mean Rose?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean- no, like, my mom but old like she was in like my o,d version of earth but like- ok so like are you well versed in human pornography terms…?”</p><p>Callie knitted her brow, licking her lips pensively, “No I don’t think I am.”</p><p>Roxy sighed briefly before getting back to the matter at hand.</p><p>“Well like she looks like my mom but like, what my mom would look like if she was like- like drawn by someone who was really really sexually attracted to old people and fat people-“</p><p>“Was your mom fat?”</p><p>“No- kind of. Her ass was really fat- look. I don’t know what’s going on if this is another weird clone or time travel situation. I honestly thought we were done with that but I kinda wanna go talk to her…?”</p><p>Optimistic as always regardless of the cosmic consequences of her situation, the last cherub decided to encourage her datefriend to pursue this strange new sexy-fat clone of Rose.</p><p>“Yeah! Go for it, I’ll be over soon!”</p><p>“‘Kay babes, love you bye-bye see you soon!!” </p><p>Roxy smooched the receiver of their phone and heard a smooch in return before hanging up. They stuffed the phone back in their purse and approached the oversized couple with an unnecessary stealth.</p><p>Rose took a minute to breathe in the air around her and take a sip of her latte, in all her dabbling of the dark arts she had never heard of any hex so cruel and perverse. Though Kanaya did much to reassure her that this wouldn't have any negative impact on their relationship, she was still trying to figure out what could’ve caused this odd transformation in the two of them. She looked up from her drink when she heard someone speak from behind.</p><p>“Hey mom!”</p><p>She gasped in surprise, maybe if she was more spry and had a smaller frame, she would’ve had her hand on her wand by now, but thankfully it was just Roxy.</p><p>It was Roxy.</p><p>Her face went red as she tried to get up from her chair, only having to scoot back resulting in her bumping into her temporally displaced relative, knocking them over. Cursing, she bent down to help them, belly wobbling as it hung over her dancestor, casting a small shadow. It didn’t make it any less embarrassing when she felt Roxy pulling themself up while gripping into the sides of her belly.</p><p>Now mostly face to face, Rose had no idea how to react in this situation, so Roxy took the lead.</p><p>“Sooo… this is different!” They said patting their mother/daughter’s meaty side, getting distracted by how it jiggled in response, patting it a few more times for good measure. They then started to prod at the fat and squeeze it in handfuls, all while Rose stood over them red in the face, cutting off the odd stimulation both of them were experiencing from this moment.</p><p>“Yes, umm… it is.”</p><p>Roxy perked up, their attention refocused, “So what happened then?” They asked very nonchalantly, taking on the daunting task of not staring too long at the wobbling of Rose’s almost oceanic curves.</p><p>“I, uh, I don’t- I don’t know, what are you…?”</p><p>Roxy spoke while simultaneously distracted from examining the exact span of the older lalonde’s hips. “I’m here about to be on a date with Callie! Is that Kanaya over there by the way?” They said pointing over at the troll that looked much like Kanaya but a couple hundred pounds give or take heavier and about fifteen or twenty years older but may or may have not actually been her.</p><p>Rose gulp. Just what she needed, more people she knew seeing her like this. </p><p>Kanaya waved Roxy over, in a completely different emotional state over the ordeal, she was getting a kick out of watching her wife be treated like a human stress ball. The two chatted for a moment until Rose waddled back to her chair that was currently occupied, hands on her hips.</p><p>“Oh my god I’m sorry! I should probably leave you two to it and find some place else to wait…” Said the overly curious darling, quickly hopping up from their seat.</p><p>The motherly troll repositioned herself, putting a hand on her spacious lap, “Nonsense dear, sit here and we can chat a little longer while you wait!”</p><p>They then happily took the new position, invoking a feeling of jealousy from Rose as she saw them snuggled up on Kanaya’s soft thighs, on the cusp of slipping between her breasts if it weren't for the thin fabric of her newly made dress. As time went on, a familiar skeletal figure arrived at the scene, bewildered to find her partner having their hair played with by a huge, buxom cougar that looked an awful lot like Kanaya. Her arrival gave Rose an absolutely devious idea.</p><p>“Oh! You’ve made it, come have a seat dear, we were just talking about you.” Rose said with a smirk, leaning back to get ample room for Calliope to sit.</p><p>Assuming this was some odd dating custom, she obliged, getting comfortable with her back against the pillowy gut of the woman that fit Roxy’s description. The date went on rather normally, they ordered from the troll waiter that looked a bit familiar, had their coffee and a snack or two, all the while they sat in the laps of the two very fat older women. As Roxy let their guard down, they adjusted their position, rubbing an ample tush against Kanaya’s crotch, making sure they didn’t fall over, the mama troll held them close, only intensifying the feeling of the friction between ass and bulge. The teasing sensation elicited a jade blush, only to see her wife start to grind against the Cherub’s ass in response.</p><p>The other couple took notice of the wager being mentally made by the women they were sitting on, Roxy sipping on their tea while giving Callie a bit of bedroom eyes.</p><p>“I-Is this normal?” The dark green alien spluttered, feeling her rear start to get jammed between her living loveseat’s pillowy stomach and flabby thighs, admittedly enjoying every inch of fat pushing against her.</p><p>“Just let it happen babe.” Roxy said, starting to adjust their shirt to show a little extra skin, leaning back as she felt something poking against the skirt of the massive troll she had been sitting on. They adjusted their shirt again as they felt it slip. Then again. </p><p>“Roxy your tits are huge.” Callie said wide-eyed.</p><p>“Oh thanks babe-“</p><p>“No I mean- look-“ </p><p>Her words were cut off by a tingle of arousal, but as Roxy looked down they saw what she meant. In seconds their shirt had come undone to reveal a pair of engorged melons, streaks of stretch marks appearing as they only grew bigger. Looking back up to the cherub across the table, they saw just in time as the buttons of her shirt popped off one by one displaying equally huge tits resting upon an almost pregnant looking gut. Roxy pinched themself to see if this was some kind of weird wet dream but only felt a thick slimy tentabulge slither into their expanding ass they now lay on the table. Callie met a similar fate and the two ended literally face to face, taking the moment to kiss as they felt each other's bodies swell with fat.</p><p>Callie moaned against Roxy’s lips as she felt the big, beautiful woman she was sitting on hump and grind against her, feeling her engorging bum pushing the two apart as it sagged under its own weight. She could feel and hear the tearing of her trousers as her legs were pumped with cellulite, hips racing against her belly and her rack to see what part of her could grow the fastest. This was the weirdest, and best date she had ever been on.</p><p>Meanwhile Roxy started to feel the hot ooze of Kanaya’s orgasm readying it’s apex, being fucked silly into a drooling mess in front of their mom and their girlfriend (and multiple people out in a public space but that's besides the point) soon they felt every inch of their insides coated in steamy troll spunk, only to keep filling after all was full. As they were pulled off of the table, they felt their stomach smack between Kanaya’s legs and saw it almost touch the ground, alternating in waves of being a taut ball and being covered in a layer of lumpy pudge.</p><p>Kanaya managed to let a few words pass her lips, almost out of breath,</p><p>“Hah, I guess becoming a big round slut just runs in the family, doesn’t it?” </p><p>Rose grunted as she brought the now much heavier calliope back onto her lap, now facing her. She squeezed and fondled the cherub’s tits as they grew, nipples becoming bloated and thick until the tips alone were the size of a balled fist. Suddenly a neon cream foamed out of them, splattering the patio in an arc before Rose clamped down on one and sucked. She licked what was left off her lips and looked her wife in the eye, “Her milk tastes like green apples.” She said with sultry triumph.</p><p>“Wh-what’s milk?” Callie said in her stupor, feeling her body weaken with age as her new hourglass figure was destroyed by a muffin top big enough to give her trouble getting through most doors from then on.</p><p>“More! Fuck!” Roxy begged from below Kanaya, becoming an obese, smutty parody of Rose’s mother as their hair faded and lightened in color, their nonbinary tits sloshing with milk as a puddle on the ground formed where Roxy hung from Kanaya’s member, only now just beginning to calm the storm. </p><p>Right before the two original Milfs were about to finish, the table was cast aside and both Calliope and Roxy were pushed forward, meeting each other by the lips as they felt the sticky liquids of the genitals of two women ready to cum drag across their heads, naturally absolutely needing to make out right there as Rose and Kanaya did the same sitting on top of them, the two now of an equal mass to the other couple in their little double date. While Roxy’s weird mom was begging to get pregnant and her wife was making sure that the four of them would never be allowed within a mile of that coffee shop again with her actions, the two huddled under all the action knew this would go down in history as their best date ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Karren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter Rose and Roxy discover previously unknown consequences of their behavior in the previous chapter and we see what happens when a guy is exposed to this mysterious milf phenomenon (phenomeMOM if you will), more specifically two guys named Dave and Karkat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit shorter but that's because my original plans for it panned out to where it'd end up a lot longer so I split it in two, so expect a minimum of 6 chapters instead of 5!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxy and Rose chatted over dinner, catching up, trying to figure out who was technically the “mom” now that they were both much older and much more motherly in physique. They decided that much like before they were back to square one, in that due to the shenanigans of time travel and parallel universes they were both simultaneously each other's mother and child. As they finished and added a tip to their check the extra large Lalondes stood up to leave when their ears were positively irritated by a shrill squabbling as they came within feet of the door.</p><p>“It is ABSURD that I had to wait in line so long for a TAKEOUT order of all things!” The troll woman half-shrieked, from the back they could see that she was very bottom heavy, her high-waisted jeans barely containing her plump bottom and wide birthing hips, her thighs outpacing their width. Fat spilled out over the waist band as her paunch did her no favors in keeping her pants from being on the verge of tearing. </p><p>Something about the troll woman seemed familiar, but particularly Rose just wanted her to stop speaking to the poor host that way. She tapped her on the shoulder only to let out a quiet gasp as she turned around.</p><p>“Well isn’t it the SLUTTY COWS that crashed my shift with a PUBLIC ORGY!” Karkat said with a bite to her words.</p><p>The two humans blushed, realizing a scene was about to be made. In a hurry, Roxy tugged on the newly created milf’s arm and coerced her into exiting the building with her.</p><p>Rose cleared her throat to try to break the tension, something Karkat wasn’t letting happen.</p><p>“K-karkat-“,</p><p>“It’s fucking Karren now you obese whore!” The pear-shaped older women said while adjusting her clothes,</p><p>“No thanks to you not only keeping precious tips from me with your fucking PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION but also giving me your HORNY OLD LADY DISEASE!” She emphasized by grabbing a handful of her own behind and putting a finger against her lower eyelid to show that the bags under her eyes had only worsened.</p><p>Roxy thought for a moment before turning to Ross, “W-wait is it a disease…? Shit we really shouldn’t have been eating out if it’s that contagious…” </p><p>Karren continued to belittle the two with a barrage of spit every few syllables,</p><p>“THAT’S RIGHT FATASS! Now thanks to you two this place is probably going to end up somewhere between a nursing home and a strip club in the matter of days!” There wasn’t a lot of certainty to her words but Karren knew if she yelled loud enough that she would sound correct.</p><p>Roxy scoffed, grabbing Karren’s butt without any regard for her comfort.</p><p>“Listen, you’re the one here with a fat ass! This thing is bigger than both of our’s and it looks like you don’t have much else going for you!” They prodded at the troll’s still admittedly large but comparatively small bustline. </p><p>“I’LL FUCKING SIT ON YOU!!” Karren screamed, shoving Roxy away.</p><p>Being the most outwardly level-headed of the two, Rose realized there was someone Karren lived with that might also be affected, and would conform their suspicions about their condition being contagious. “What about Dave?”</p><p>Karren went to speak but then closed her mouth, opening it again more calmly, “Get in the car.” She strutted to a nearby vehicle, unlocking it and stepping inside.</p><p>To say it was a tight fit was an understatement. In the back seat Roxy and Rose were in constant physical contact with each other, having no choice but to rest their arms and heads on mountains of pudge while Karren muttered to them about all the problems that had befallen her now that she was carrying around an extra hundred pounds of ass and had multiple sweeps of her life funneled into being a middle-aged woman obsessed with having her ass played with. </p><p>Finally the discomfort was over as they arrived at the Vantas-Strider household, only for it to begin again as Karren ended up stubbornly wedged in her own front door. She grunted as in vain she tried to take one more step forward, still firmly stuck in place. Roxy giggled as she watched the rude-mouthed troll struggle.</p><p>“This is what you wanted isn’t it Roxy? An opportunity to stare at your friend Karren’s huge ass while she’s helpless to stop you.”</p><p>Roxy laughed it off the comment before walking over to help her. They pushed as hard as they could, the only results being stifled moans from Karren, her legs shifting as much as they could while movement was restricted. She slipped out a few words in the process.</p><p>“Ngh. Ah… try taking off my pants… maybe that’ll help…” </p><p>Anyone with more insight (such as Rose standing behind them) would’ve seen the perversion of the situation, but the alpha Lalonde obliged, surprised at how much it didn’t help at all as inches upon inches of grey cellulite spilled out of the stretched denim, it was almost hypnotic. They brought their face closer and closer until their nose was between the two overfilled ass cheeks, closing their eyes in bliss.</p><p>Karren moves her hips just enough to grind against her supposed rescuer’s face. She was uncharacteristically serene, “That’s right. Do whatever you want. Kiss it, lick it. Not like I can fucking stop you.” </p><p>Stuck in a trance, Roxy obliged, getting lip-fulls of ass flesh to smooch and such on, dragging their tongue across the massive backside as they felt the rest of Karren jitter with pleasure from the gentlest of touches assaulting her butt. She quickly became erect, her bright red alien dick hanging hard above her pussy. She repositioned her arms to masturbate, her grip tight as she lost her breath from the tactile sensations behind her, losing control with a long moan as she felt her helper’s tongue across her asshole. On the verge of release, she put the final parts of her plan into effect.</p><p>“DAVE COME HERE I’M STUCK IN THE DOOR AND YOUR PARENT IS EATING MY ASS!” She bellowed as loudly as she could, beginning to cum all over her hands and the space in front of her. </p><p>Groggily, Dave put on clothes and slinked out of his room to the source of his wife’s commotion. This sure was some weird joke for getting him out of bed. His eyebrows raised as he saw his now-wife right where she said she was, her bottom half completely naked and currently jacking off onto the carpet.</p><p>“Fuck. Babe, uh, you could’ve just waited unti-“ as he got closer, he saw Rose, though much different. Much like how Karren described her she was so much fatter and so much older than before. She waved nervously, face glowing red with embarrassment.</p><p>“Kar, hon that’s my sister and she’s like ten feet away-“ he was shocked as when he got close enough to see over her shoulder, Roxy was indeed on their knees absolutely going to town on his wife’s ass. They had talked about open relationships but between the lack of privacy and keeping her options in the same gene pool this was taking it a little far.</p><p>“Shit- you- you weren’t lying. Um… mom- wait what do I call- I guess I didn’t call you mom before but like now- fuck. Roxy. Stop going at my woman’s hams like a bulldog licking the kitchen floor on thanksgiving. I am literally right here.” </p><p>He pulled with his arms around Karren’s waist, ass and legs wobbling like sacks of jello as Roxy fell onto the small puddle of cum created from their constant posterior stimulation. The couple kissed each other while Dave looked up and down at the odd situation he had woke up to.</p><p>“So I’m thinking this isn’t a dream? Like not a fucked up inception deal where I wake up and I’m still dreaming?”</p><p>Hiding her face in her hands, Rose shook her head. </p><p>“Goddamn.”</p><p>The four of them sat around the living room, explaining the situation, Karkat adding details both excessive and erotic to further embarrass the Lalondes when the story was cut off by Dave standing up and clutching his stomach. All immediately went to make sure everything was alright, as Dave tried to say that he was fine, his shirt began to lift up as his stomach swelled, becoming round and stretch mark-laden as his chest puffed out more and more, becoming soft as he now clearly had a pair of tits. </p><p>Everyone stood back as they had no choice but to let it unfold. Dave’s pajama pants going from loose-fitting to tight, eventually ripping as pockets of fat pushed through the holes. She did her best to keep them on as her ass inflated with fat, her stomach still speedily expanding, turning her shirt into a strained crop top as two wet spots formed where her swollen nipples were. Soon the outfit was torn apart as her tits flopped onto her tight belly, the areola on her sloshing, veiny breasts were the size of dinner plates.</p><p>“Fuck! W-what’s happening?!” A womanly voice said through Dave’s mouth, realizing it was her own, “Am I pregnant??” </p><p>Nobody could answer as her love handles swelled against her still-growing stomach, streaks of milk beginning to pour down her front as her face began to take its final changes, her lips becoming plump as a double chin began to form, her hair growing longer and losing color as small wrinkles here and there started to appear on her body.</p><p>Rose pulled Roxy toward the door, waving, “We’ll be back to help!” She called out hopefully, before exiting the situation.</p><p>When it all slowed to a stop, the newly aged strider was almost as big as Rose, with a much rounder belly and much bigger tits, still lactating uncomfortably. She had no idea what to do. She looked up at her wife, who was both parts surprised and aroused.</p><p>“I guess this is me now.” She said with a shrug, already knowing that there wouldn’t be anything for her to wear around the house let alone in public, though from the familiarity between her legs and the lack of any kicking she could at least tell she wasn’t actually pregnant. She was just going to feel pregnant for the rest of her life.</p><p>Karren just stared, holding her chin in her hand.</p><p>Strider looked down at herself and back to her wife, deciding since she was already naked and aroused to cut to the chase, feeling a pit in her stomach as she failed to navigate the underside of her belly and between her thighs. </p><p>“Babe, do you think you could do me a favor? Mama can’t reach her dick…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The M part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second half of the chapter that got split in two, continuing the prophetic, deep theme of "do you really need to be a woman to be a milf?" and exploring new, exciting themes like "what the fuck does an intersex catgirl-alien-genie-bird-rapper's genitals even look like?". After a brief timeskip we find Karren and Davina visited by the alternate timeline fusion space ghost version of the latter, Davepetasprite, and while they inquire about the couple's sudden change in physical form and things heat up from there, they decide to really put the "Mother" in "Mother I'd Like to Fuck" with the help of their house pet/friend with benefits</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another day in the Vantas-Strider household. Due to a recent small outbreak of a mystery condition, Karren and Davina had gone from two young adult men of moderate build to a pair of lusty overweight older women. Though most of Karen’s extra weight was in her ass, Davina was large all around, taking after her sister who had become incredibly fat after she was infected. The two were trying to make the best of it.</p><p>While Karren was cooking dinner for the two of them, a shiver went up her spine as she felt a pair of hands reach into her leggings and grope her rear tenderly. It had become so sensitive that this alone brought her to half mast. </p><p>“Good morning, used to this ass yet?” Davina said groggily, having just woke up, hypnotically compelled to get a feel of her wife’s oversized buttocks.</p><p>Karren squirmed a bit, rubbing her generous thighs together as her lover played with her body so casually. She wanted to give some kind of verbal response but her lips were shut tight from being so flustered and not wanting to vocalize a drawn out moan from something so simple as having her ass squeezed.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a no, damn how do you even sit with this thing? It’s like your back has two balloons full of hot mom energy dangling off of it.” Davina gave it a gentle slap, watching it wobble in a small wave.</p><p>Karren finally worked up some composure to speak through gritted teeth,</p><p>“Hon. Mama’s trying to make breakfast and if you keep fucking with my butt these eggs are going to burn.” </p><p>Davina laughed, that was a little speech quirk both of them have picked up, referring to themselves in the third person as mama, mommy, mom. They didn’t know whether it was a side effect of their condition or something they developed as a humorous coping mechanism.</p><p>Leaving her wife be, Davina grabbed a cup of coffee and waddled over to the couch, scrolling through the social media on her phone when she heard a distinct noise like wings flapping and the hum of a neon sign.</p><p>“Oh hey, me.” She said without looking up from her phone, knowing Davepetasprite had gotten into their home. It was their home too technically or something, everything that was Davina’s was also like, there's one third of the time or something. She didn’t like philosophizing about the effects of personal property on having various weird timeline clones. Not after the toothbrush incident.</p><p>“You seem… diffurent…” The sprite said crawling onto the couch, poking at her old form’s pregnant-looking gut.</p><p>Davina sucked in a breath of air, embarrassed to admit that her body had become a bit sensitive as well, putting down her phone to draw more attention to the chimera she was tangentially related to.</p><p>“Yeah it’s a… long story. Um. Rose and Kanaya gave Karkat a weird disease and now she’s Karren and I’m Davina. We’re both like, oversexed chubby old ladies now. A real couple of milfs, y’know?” </p><p>Davepeta turned their head, processing the information for a moment, their thoughts interrupted as two dark spots showed through Davina’s t-shirt.</p><p>“Hey there you’re uh… leaking.” They said pointing at the growing stains. </p><p>Strider clicked her tongue as she took off her shirt, rolls of fat flopping out as trails of milk flowed from her swollen breasts. She had decided about…. four hours after getting infected that bras weren’t worth it. She would’ve gotten up to get the breast pump her sister had gifted her but currently there was a glowing bird-alien-cat thing sitting on top of her, in the prime “not allowed to get up unless you want to be rude” cat stance.</p><p>“Th-thirsty?” Davina asked as she was weighed down as her question was answered for her. She winced as a rough tongue flicked against one of her engorged teets, followed by vaguely familiar lips clamping on. A cocktail of arousal and her newly acquired maternal instincts had her hugging her time-clone close as they started to nurse.</p><p>“Oh- fuck. Mmm, baby…” the pseudo-pregnant human said as the hyper-sensitivity of her nipple combined with the strange comfort she felt from breastfeeding made her feel absolutely relaxed as her chode began to rise, poking against Davepeta’s crotch.</p><p> Karren walked into the room, knowing well what was happening. She lounged in a nearby chair and watched the two go at it, taking her phone out to film.</p><p>As the sprite gulped down the milk, the lid of their eyes under their shades grew heavy as things got steamy. They knew what Davina would like to happen next, being her at least a third of the time. Wish a short flash their pants were gone, the strange situation of their genitals for all to see as they pulled down the shorts keeping skin from meeting skin, shoving her short, girthy cock up their cloaca.</p><p>Davina began thrusting almost immediately, though it was hard to continue to breastfeed with her almost beach ball-sized stomach between them. Soon the vibrant apparition had to break away, having trouble catching their breath as they repositioned themselves, sitting off the edge of the couch on all fours. </p><p>Seeing that as her cue, Karren strode over, her curves jiggling with every involuntary sway of her hips, undressing from the waist down. Her muffin top slapping against her crotch as it was allowed some air. Her candy red alien dick fully erect from watching her wife be degraded into a steamy mess. She sat herself on top of Davepeta, her ginormous booty spilling out over their frame like twin sacks of jello as she scooted forward carefully, letting Davina catch her breath while instilling her with suspense about what was to occur.</p><p>Mrs. Strider winced and mewled as the steamy red cock prodded her stomach. She would’ve offered to maybe try inserting it into her belly button had it not become an outie from her perpetual state of phantom pregnancy. She simply got off from just the feeling of that glossy member poking at her taut middle as her troll lover humped at her body. She couldn’t do much but sit there and moan over it, sentences becoming difficult to form. She felt her breasts being grabbed and squeezed as her greedy wife did her best to drink from both teets at once with some success.</p><p>“M-mama…” Davepeta stammered from under Karren’s massive grey ass.</p><p>“This is getting a little awkward. Can we change things up a bit?” </p><p>The two looked down at their strange pet and back to each other, getting a mutual sly idea of how to continue. After talking it over, Davepeta was splayed out on the ground. </p><p>“I’m really excited babe, I remember we always talked about having kids.” Karren said as she thrusted into Davepeta’s nook, who agreed to being impregnated and becoming a surrogate to the couple as their transformation hadn’t given them the particular parts needed to procreate like this.</p><p>“I remember telling you about a weird dream I had and the tax benefits of having kids, but…” Davina sat on Davepeta’s dick, weirded out from the feeling of something almost exactly like her own being inside of her. The sprite silently thanked whoever developed SBURB for giving them immortality as they were sure having almost a combined six hundred pounds of lady-meat on top of you would be a death sentence otherwise. They immediately tried to thrust inside of their motherly self but were left with hoping the stimulation of Davina’s cellulite-stuffed booty and Karren pumping a baby inside of them would be enough to be brought to climax.</p><p>As Karren shoved herself in and out of what must’ve been Nepeta’s nook at one point, she licked her lips as her slimy shaft graded against her wife’s buttocks. Her brain was firing on all cylinders with emotion as she hugged Davina tight from behind as her thrusting quickened.</p><p>“Do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl?” She asked in an eager tone, being met with a shrug.</p><p>“Might be twins.” Davina said as she grinded against the orange and green double of her cock, looking down at Davepeta who was in an absolute state of bliss, their body growing oddly warm as things around them began to feel soft.</p><p>“T-triplets even!” She moaned as a thick flurry of generic material was disposed into her asshole, with no signs of stopping just yet.</p><p>Reaching the end of her first round, Karren slung her body against her spouse, head on her shoulder and hands firmly on her naked breasts, squirting small arcs of lactate as she squeezed. </p><p>“Oh, Triplets! Davina I’m so ready to be a mother.” She angled her partner’s head so they could share a kiss on the lips, pumping Davepeta full of cum as she made out on top of them. </p><p>In some lewd parody of a plumbing system, it seemed with every ounce of semen that entered Davepeta’s nook, the same amount left their dick as neon green goop clogged the human’s insides. As they transfer continued they felt themselves start to fatten up, their chest billowing out as if it were anticipating the children they’d be having. Soon one pair became two as Davina’s tits were accompanied by Nepeta’s on their body. They meowed and crooned with excitement as they filled their old self with cum while growing a plump, maternal body like her.</p><p>Soon what followed was their gut ballooning bigger and bigger, pushing against Davina’s as the harsh stream of slop being jettisoned through her system began to slow, being pushed farther and farther as Karren urged her to stay put, squealing about how she was nearly finished making their children. She was at the mercy of physics as the two bodies pushed against her, orgasming from her overstimulated stomach and constant dirty talk from her wife. Sticky thick globs of milf semen shot across her lower belly, getting all over Davepeta’s as well, her cock was wedged between the two. She indirectly slathered it across her burgeoning gut as she massaged it in an attempt to squeeze her dick harder against the two fat tummies.</p><p>Davepeta still maintained a somewhat athletic build, their body still well-padded with pudge as their four tits and belly began to settle on being a little smaller than Davina’s. They came repeatedly from their tender stomach being used as a fuck toy and any sign that they weren’t going to get pregnant from this slipping away as the long bulge inside of them spewed yet another orgasm’s worth of genetic material. They felt so happy for the couple and were honored to be their surrogate, feeling some odd sensation stirring inside from the idea of getting pregnant and giving birth. It was just something that excited them now, like feeling your birthday approaching or waiting for something to come in the mail.</p><p>The three of them finished, leaving Davepeta a heavyweight creature swelling with life and Davina as full as she had ever been. They slowly melted away from their positions, collapsing into a pile of cuddling as they leaked cum from various holes. Sometimes a family was two mothers and their weird ghost-clone-chimera pet, who would be giving birth to their children. And this was one big happy family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>